Hybrid transmissions have been proposed for a number of years. Generally, they include an internal combustion engine and an electrical motor/generator unit wherein the engine and motor/generator are combined with a planetary gearset to provide an output drive in at least one mode of operation. It has also been proposed to provide multiple modes of operation including input split modes, output split modes, and compound split modes. Each of these transmission types has their own unique gearing arrangements, which establish the combination of ranges or modes in which the transmission operates.